1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and system for analyzing an error probability of a communication system by calculating a bivariate Gaussian Q function using a univariate Gaussian Q function.
2. Description of the Related Art
With developments of communication networks, there also increases a loss occurring when a communication system malfunctions due to an error.
Accordingly, to replace in advance a communication system having a relatively high error probability, an error probability of the communication system may be analyzed.
A bivariate Gaussian Q function may be used as a function to analyze the error probability of the communication system.
A conventional bivariate Gaussian Q function may be used to analyze the error probability of the communication system by employing a double integral structure as given by the following Equation 1:
                              Q          ⁡                      (                          x              ,                              y                ;                ρ                                      )                          =                              1                          2              ⁢              π              ⁢                                                1                  -                                      ρ                    2                                                                                ⁢                                    ∫              x              ∞                        ⁢                                          ∫                y                ∞                            ⁢                                                exp                  [                                      -                                                                                            u                          2                                                +                                                  v                          2                                                -                                                  2                          ⁢                          ρ                          ⁢                                                                                                          ⁢                          uv                                                                                            2                        ⁢                                                  (                                                      1                            -                                                          ρ                              2                                                                                )                                                                                                      ]                                ⁢                                                                  ⁢                                  ⅆ                  u                                ⁢                                                                  ⁢                                  ⅆ                  v                                                                                        [                  Equation          ⁢                                          ⁢          1                ]            
However, an equation using the double integral structure may use a relatively large amount of calculations and thus, may require at least a performance for the above calculation. Accordingly, a system for analyzing the error probability of the communication system has been installed in an apparatus having a size greater than or equal to a predetermined level.
Accordingly, there is a desire for a method and system that enables even a mobile calculator of providing only simple calculations to calculate a bivariate Gaussian Q function without using a double integral.